


Predictable -OR- The Dullest Thing One Could Possibly Do Upon Discovering Another Universe.

by Corbinian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: -Ish, 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, But not actually stealthy, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Stealth Crossover, Teenlock, Three Tropes in One Ficlet, Tumblr: letswritesherlock, bingo card 3, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbinian/pseuds/Corbinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, Sherlock is thirteen and Mycroft is hatefully boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictable -OR- The Dullest Thing One Could Possibly Do Upon Discovering Another Universe.

**Author's Note:**

> For Let's Write Sherlock Challenge 15: Trope Bingo, card 3. I'm just starting to play with fanart and fic, so concrit is extremely welcome.

 

When Christmas came to the Holmes household, Sherlock, as always had too much time on his hands and nothing to do. The kitchen was strictly off limits due to excessive _cooking_ and Mycroft had finally passed over the line from irritating to intolerable. The only things _he_  wanted to do were tremendously boring.

Except, of course, for one thing.

At thirteen, Sherlock was no longer prone to flights of fancy. Hadn't been for years now.

Today he’d amused himself by attempting to steal one thing from his brother per hour. His record thus far was five in a row, and he was working towards a sixth when the blubbery clot stole away from their home around noon. He’d done this the past several days and Sherlock had first suspected that the prat was sneaking cigarettes, but there was more to it than that.

The insufferable oaf had found his own, personal passage to another world. A wondrously impossible city of bridges and swordsmen and _pirates_.

So, when Mycroft went, Sherlock followed. The problem, however, was this: he didn't seek out adventure or investigate the myriad of subtle differences that simply had to exist between that world and this.

No.

When Mycroft had discovered another world, of course he found the dullest thing imaginable.

Of course he'd decided to be a _banker._

 

 


End file.
